


Hunger Game simulation rewrites danganronpa

by Tsumugeee



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsumugeee/pseuds/Tsumugeee
Summary: Well a not rewrote it and it's better than the real one. Somebody probally already diod this though
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds.  
  
**Celestia** finds a bow, some arrows, and a quiver.  
  
**Ryoma** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Hinata** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Saihara** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Byakuya** grabs **Komaeda** and makes out to the point where **Miu** stabs in confusion **Byakuya**  
  
**Syo** stays at the cornucopia for resources.  
  
**Kirigiri** finds **Kiibo** hiding in the cornucopia, but **Kiibo** kills her.  
  
**Kirumi** gathers as much food as she can.  
  
**Kaede** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Sayaka** grabs a backpack, not realizing it is empty.  
  
**Makoto** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Rantaro** gathers as much food as she can.  
  
**TeruTeru** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Chihiro** snatches a bottle of alcohol and a rag.  
  
**Junko** gets AIDS from **Kokichi** and dies  
  
**Michael Rosen** runs away with a lighter and some rope.  
  
**Hiyoko** breaks **Himiko** 's nose for a basket of bread.

**Kirumi** and **Komaeda** split up to search for resources.  
  
**Sayaka** receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**Byakuya** tries to spear fish with a trident.  
  
**Michael Rosen** stalks **Syo**.  
  
**Hiyoko** receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**Hinata** collects fruit from a tree.  
  
**Makoto** searches for a water source.  
  
**TeruTeru** makes a slingshot.  
  
**Miu** receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**Kaede** tracks down and kills **Ryoma**.  
  
**Mikan** searches for firewood.  
  
**Kiibo** , **Kokichi** , **Celestia** , and **Rantaro** hunt for other tributes.  
  
**Saihara** sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate.  
  
**Himiko** attacks **Tenko** , but she manages to escape.  
  
**Chihiro** discovers a river

**TeruTeru** sees **Celestia** 's buttcrack and dies  
  
**Kokichi** lets **Kaede** into his shelter.  
  
**Kiibo** receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**Byakuya** is awoken by nightmares.  
  
**Komaeda** cries himself to sleep.  
  
**Sayaka** cries herself to sleep.  
  
**Chihiro** loses sight of where he is.  
  
**Hiyoko** fends **Makoto** , **Miu** , and **Kirumi** away from her fire.  
  
**Tenko** thinks about winning.  
  
**Saihara** passes out from exhaustion.  
  
**Syo** , **Himiko** , and **Hinata** sleep in shifts.  
  
**Rantaro** and **Michael Rosen** tell stories about themselves to each other.  
  
**Mikan** tries to treat her infection.

 **Chihiro** steals from **Kirumi** while she isn't looking.  
  
**Hiyoko** fishes.  
  
**Rantaro** chases **Saihara**.  
  
**Michael Rosen** discovers a river.  
  
**Himiko** sprains her ankle while running away from **Byakuya**.  
  
**Kiibo** receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**Makoto** receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**Komaeda** hunts for other tributes.  
  
**Kokichi** accidently detonates a land mine while trying to arm it.  
  
**Sayaka** severely injures **Miu** and leaves her to die.  
  
**Tenko** receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**Mikan** tends to **Kaede** 's wounds.  
  
**Syo** makes a wooden spear.  
  
**Celestia** receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**Hinata** fishes

**Komaeda** passes out from exhaustion.  
  
**Tenko** , **Byakuya** , and **Sayaka** have threesome but **Byakuya** gets aids from **Sayaka** and explodes  
  
**Kiibo** destroys **Saihara** 's supplies while he is asleep.  
  
**Rantaro** and **Michael Rosen** sleep in shifts.  
  
**Himiko** is awoken by nightmares.  
  
**Chihiro** looks at the night sky.  
  
**Hiyoko** receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**Celestia** tries to treat her infection.  
  
**Hinata** destroys **Syo** 's supplies while she is asleep.  
  
**Kirumi** has a seizure  
  
**Mikan** loses sight of where she is.  
  
**Makoto** is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth.  
  
**Kaede** has a seizure

**Tenko** attempts to climb a tree, but falls on **Himiko** , killing them both.  
  
**Mikan** sprains her ankle while running away from **Rantaro**.  
  
**Komaeda** sets an explosive off, killing **Hinata** , **Celestia** , and **Michael Rosen**.  
  
**Sayaka** picks flowers.  
  
**Kiibo** collects fruit from a tree.  
  
**Saihara** makes a slingshot.  
  
**Makoto** silently snaps **Hiyoko** 's neck.  
  
**Syo** steals from **Chihiro** while he isn't looking

Status

District 1 | District 2 | District 3  
---|---|---  
**Kokichi**  
Deceased  
1 Kill |  **Mikan**  
Alive |  **Saihara**  
Alive |  **Rantaro**  
Alive |  **Kaede**  
Deceased  
2 Kills |  **Kiibo**  
Alive  
1 Kill  
  
  


District 4 | District 5 | District 6  
---|---|---  
**Miu**  
Deceased |  **Junko**  
Deceased |  **Kirigiri**  
Deceased |  **Celestia**  
Deceased  
1 Kill |  **Komaeda**  
Alive  
3 Kills |  **Hinata**  
Deceased  
  
  


District 7 | District 8 | District 9  
---|---|---  
**Michael Rosen**  
Deceased |  **Makoto**  
Alive  
1 Kill |  **Byakuya**  
Deceased |  **Syo**  
Alive |  **Ryoma**  
Deceased |  **Hiyoko**  
Deceased  
  
  


District 10 | District 11 | District 12  
---|---|---  
**TeruTeru**  
Deceased |  **Kirumi**  
Deceased  
1 Kill |  **Himiko**  
Deceased |  **Tenko**  
Deceased |  **Chihiro**  
Alive | 

**Sayaka**  
Alive  
2 Kills  
  
**Syo** , **Rantaro** , **Mikan** , **Chihiro** , and **Komaeda** track down and kill **Makoto**.

 **Sayaka** decides not to go to The Feast.

 **Saihara** decides not to go to The Feast.

 **Kiibo** dies from an infection

 **Saihara** lets **Chihiro** into his shelter.

 **Rantaro** receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.

 **Sayaka** looks at the night sky.

 **Komaeda** is destroyed by **Syo** 's magic shit

 **Rantaro** spears **Syo** in the abdomen.

 **Saihara** tries to spear fish with a trident.

 **Chihiro** constructs a shack

 **Chihiro** quietly hums.

 **Rantaro** convinces **Saihara** to snuggle with her. (Bitch her?)

 **Rantaro** has a seizure

 **Chihiro** sees **Saihara** 's buttcrack and dies 

The winner is **Saihara** from District 2!


	2. Byakuya, the professional street nia, or drv4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bot writes drv4

As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds.  
  
**Kirumi** and **Mikan** date  
  
**Syo** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Rantaro** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**TeruTeru** and **Ibuki** watch hentai  
  
**Miu** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Michael Rosen** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Kaede** and **Celestia** date  
  
**Kiibo** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Hinata** and **Sayaka** watch hentai  
  
**Kirigiri** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Maki** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Chihiro** and **Shuichi** watch hentai  
  
**Angie** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Komaeda** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Chiaki** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Kaito** is forced by **Makoto** to marry **Kokichi**  
  
**Byakuya** proclaims they are big ounce, the professional street nigga, which is wrong

**Kirumi** is bullied by **Celestia**  
  
**Syo** eats weed raw  
  
**Shuichi** is bullied by **Makoto**  
  
**Michael Rosen** kins Junko  
  
**Miu** goes "camping" with **Rantaro** but is really cheating on **Chiaki**  
  
**Kirigiri** is bullied by **Kaito**  
  
**Komaeda** kins Junko  
  
**Mikan** goes "camping" with **Maki** but is really cheating on **Byakuya**  
  
**Kaede** kins Junko  
  
**Hinata** kins Junko  
  
**Sayaka** goes "camping" with **Kokichi** but is really cheating on **Chihiro**  
  
**Kiibo** eats weed raw  
  
**Angie** goes "camping" with **Ibuki** but is really cheating on **TeruTeru**

**Mikan is bad at English and calls Kokichi a racial slur  
  
Michael Rosen cheats on Kirumi with Celestia  
  
Komaeda cheats on Chihiro with Maki  
  
Byakuya shoots an arrow into Sayaka's head.  
  
Kokichi smokes  
  
Syo makes dinner for Ibuki, who throws it on the ground  
  
Rantaro is bad at English and calls TeruTeru a racial slur  
  
Ibuki cheats on Hinata with Miu  
  
Kiibo wants to kill Makoto  
  
TeruTeru wants to kill Shuichi  
  
Kaede cheats on Kirigiri with Angie  
  
Kaito smokes**

**Kaede kins Junko  
  
Kaito is bullied by Kirumi  
  
Hinata kins Junko  
  
Maki and Mikan have their wedding, but only Rantaro shows up  
  
Kirigiri is bullied by Michael Rosen  
  
Chiaki has a crush on Kokichi so she watches him  
  
Makoto is bullied by Miu  
  
Kokichi and Kiibo have their wedding, but only TeruTeru shows up  
  
Angie tracks down and kills Ibuki.  
  
Chihiro is bullied by Shuichi  
  
Komaeda kins Junko  
  
Syo goes "camping" with Byakuya but is really cheating on Celestia  
**

**Kirumi cheats on Chihiro with Chiaki  
  
Makoto wants to kill Hinata  
  
Syo cheats on Rantaro with Celestia  
  
Mikan cheats on Byakuya with Kokichi  
  
Michael Rosen wants to kill Kiibo  
  
Kaito smokes  
  
Kirigiri smokes**

**Maki smokes  
  
Miu makes dinner for Kirumi, who throws it on the ground  
  
Shuichi smokes  
  
Kaede is bad  
  
Angie kills Komaeda while he is sleeping.**

**Michael Rosen goes "camping" with Mikan but is really cheating on** Shuichi

 **TeruTeru** wants to kill **Rantaro**  
  
**Kaito** forces **Celestia** to kill **Maki** or **Michael Rosen**. She decides to kill **Michael Rosen**.  
  
**Kaede** wants to kill **Kiibo**  
  
**Chiaki** wants to kill **Kokichi**  
  
**Syo** cheats on **Shuichi** with **Makoto**  
  
**Hinata** smokes  
  
**Mikan** smokes  
  
**Chihiro** smokes  
  
**Kirumi** wants to kill **Angie**  
  
**Kirigiri** smokes

**Mikan** and **Celestia** have their wedding, but only **Kirigiri** shows up  
  
**Kaito** kins Junko  
  
**Maki** kins Junko  
  
**Rantaro** kins Junko  
  
**Chiaki** and **Kaede** have their wedding, but only **Shuichi** shows up  
  
**Syo** is bullied by **Chihiro**  
  
**Kirumi** kins Junko  
  
**Angie** is bullied by **Hinata**  
  
**Byakuya** is bullied by **Kiibo**  
  
**TeruTeru** kins Junko  
  
**Makoto** falls into a pit and dies.  
  
**Kokichi** kins Junko

**Kirumi** cheats on **Mikan** with **Kiibo**  
  
**Kirigiri** smokes  
  
**Kaito** accidently steps on a landmine.  
  
**Shuichi** cheats on **Chihiro** with **Kokichi (yes)**

**  
Junko has a wedding  
  
Angie kills Syo after being called "nigga"  
  
Rantaro smokes weed and gets cancer and dies  
  
Junko has a wedding  
  
Junko has a wedding  
  
Kirumi and Byakuya make out, but Byakuya got stabbed in the back by TeruTeru, who truly loved Kirumi**

**The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families.  
  
TeruTeru, Maki, Angie, and Chihiro track down and kill Kokichi.  
  
Kirigiri, Kaede, and Kirumi get into a fight. Kirigiri triumphantly kills them both**

**Chihiro winsss**


End file.
